Destinos Paralelos, unidos por un hilo rojo
by Selene Miho
Summary: Sin fecha de continuacion por el momento [Hiatus] Una Gardevoir : su pasado, presente y futuro. Un Gallade: Su Pasado, Su Presente, Su Futuro. ¿Que les deparara? ¿Ambos romperán las reglas definitivamente? ¿Eran capaces de no hacer caso a sus entrenadores?.
1. Inicio: Gardevoir

Destinos Paralelos, unidos por un hilo rojo

[Gardevoir] – **Punto de Observación**

 _"Nunca sabré que me trae el mañana…solo sé que no me importara mientras este a tu lado….porque después de todo, ¿te amare siempre? Mi amado caballero, mi príncipe en esta vida tan solitaria que alguna vez viví hasta que viniste por mi"_

"Hace cuanto que estamos juntos…. ¿hace cuanto?...no puedo recordar cuanto tiempo paso hasta que nos encontramos…. Pero estoy segura recordarlo como si fuera ayer…."

Apenas era una pequeña Ralts en ese tiempo, recuerdo el nombre de mi entrenador "Katsu", ah tan joven era cuando lo conocí, recuerdo haber tomado mucho tiempo para confiar en él, sé que puedo recordar el esfuerzo y animo que le ponía a todo lo que hacía yo. Recuerdo que al principio no era muy fuerte, tenía que ser protegida por el cyndaquil del equipo, que era el primer pokemon de mi entrenador y también estaba un poco más entrenado que yo. Tal vez Katsu no le gustaba mandarme a combatir, por alguna razón sabía que no le era muy "buena idea", pero aun así, de vez en cuando me permitía pelear, ya que tampoco era agradable saber que el cyndaquil de mi equipo era el que se llevaba todo el crédito.

Recuerdo haber fallado un combate, el cual tuvo que ser terminado por mi compañero del tipo fuego, solo porque mi rival era un poco más rápido, ¿Cómo podía ser que un inofensivo mapache fuera tan rápido? No lo entendía para nada.

Pero también recuerdo que mis ataques físicos eran pésimos, me daba la impresión de ser demasiado débil para tener entrenador, pero sé que Katsu no se dio por vencido, sabía que podía crecer, que tenia potencial para poder crecer, solo necesitaba tiempo y entrenamiento nada más.

Aunque un día paso algo muy peligroso, no sabía qué hacer….

Al parecer mi entrenador se había metido en un lugar un tanto complicado, provocando que varios pokemon del tipo lucha del lugar saltaran directo hacia él.

Al principio, vi a Quilava, si… después de tanto pelear, de la nada evoluciono, vi al mismo moverse hacia Katsu, tratando de ayudarlo, pero al parecer eran demasiados, el resto del equipo también estaban haciendo todo lo posible, pero me percate que quedaba un solo tipo lucha enfrente, un oso súper agresivo se había hecho presente, este no paraba de intentar arañar a Katsu.

Sabía que tenía que ayudarlo, sabía que Quilava no podría con todo al mismo tiempo, pero ¿seré capas de defender a mi entrenador? ¿Yo una pequeña Ralts tan débil?...

No pude pensar mucho mas, no había visto que el enorme oso arremetió contra mí, para cuando lo vi, solo cerré los ojos, ahí escuche un ruido, algo me había quitado del medio, pero a su vez estaba segura que había recibido daño. No abrí los ojos, pero escuchaba los gritos de mis compañeros de equipo, estaba segura ahora de saber quien estaba delante de mí.

Por debajo de mi gran casco o protección, pude mirar un poco….lo entendí…. El que estaba delante de mí era Katsu, lo había alcanzado uno de los ataques dejándole mal herido.

Todavía no podía reaccionar, pero de repente sentí una enorme molestia en mi interior.

"Porque no puedo protegerlo! Porque tengo que ser tan débil! No puedo seguir así! Quiero ser fuerte! Quiero poder protegerlo!" cuando pensaba esto justamente el mismo oso gigantón volvió a arremeter contra nosotros.

Ahí sentí la necesidad de usar mi psíquico, tal vez no le hice nada, pero de repente estaba segura, me sentía fuerte como si algo estuviera por suceder.

En el medio de todo el embrollo, todos mis compañeros y entrenador se quedaron boquiabiertos, estaban seguros de que no me atrevería a hacer eso. Pero paso, por fin después de muchísimo tiempo había evolucionado a Kirilia.

Estaba tan enojada que sin pensarlo se formo una esfera oscura, solo escuche a Katsu gritarme "Kirilia, eso es bola sombra, lánzala veras lo que hace! Adelante, estoy seguro que le harás daño, es un ataque fuerte!" me sentí animada y dispare el ataque, vi la bola oscura golpear de lleno al oso, al principio parecía estar adolorido, pero se enfureció mas al recibir mi ataque.

Bajo el comando de Katsu, entre mis bolas sombra y los ataques de Quilava, acabamos dándoles una paliza obligándoles a huir.

Me sentí muy contenta, observe a Katsu y este pareció sonreír.

"Bien hecho, sabía que eras fuerte….solo había que esperar para demostrarlo, lo ves?" recuerdo que esta vez acaricio mi cabeza y me sentí muy alegre de poderle ayudar. También me di cuenta que mis compañeros, incluyendo Quilava que parecía estar asintiendo, también pareció haberse sentido aliviado de que por fin pudiese pelear por mi cuenta.

Todavía nos encontrábamos de viaje con nuestro entrenador, pero de repente el viaje se detuvo repentinamente. Nuestro entrenador estaba extraño, nos dimos cuenta porque se lo escuchaba raro. Nos quedamos todos extrañados con la actitud de nuestro entrenador, solo decidimos esperar sus noticias, estábamos en una casa enorme, enorme como las que se veían en la televisión de la casa misma.

Quilava estaba caminando por la casa, sabíamos que Katsu no estaba bien, sabíamos que le pasaba algo pero no nos quería contar. Sé que seguí a Quilava, hasta donde estaba nuestro entrenador, este ultimo estaba apoyado sobre la cama de ese cuarto, no le podíamos ver la cara, pero Quilava se resigno, sabía que no podía hacer nada, salvo esperar.

Cuando Quilava se fue, decidí entrar, sin saber que podía pasar, porque algo me decía que mi entrenador estaba pasando por algo muy malo, algo muy triste. No quería dejarlo así.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" escuche que me pregunto mi entrenador, se lo escuchaba muy decaído "acaso no te estás divirtiendo por la casa?" volvió a responderme sin darme tiempo a acercarme.

Sé que sin saber porque me daba miedo, acercarme, sentía una vibra un poco violenta de su parte, pero simplemente decidí hacerlo, me acerque y puse mi mano sobre su hombro. Este ultimo levanto la cabeza para mirarme, como pude no sabía si podría pero intente sonreírle dejándole ver que estaría bien, que estaría con el pasara lo que pasara, que todos estábamos a su lado

"Gracias, lamento que me veas en este estado, se que parezco poco hombre" sonrió para luego darme un fuerte abrazo, pude sentir como sus brazos temblaban, su voz todavía temblaba.

"Sabes….sé que te parecerá raro, pero …. Mejor te explico que está pasando…" sentí la voz de mi entrenador quebrarse y sentía como me abrazaba cada vez más, ¿está llorando? Me pregunte a mí misma, porque….porque estas tan triste…. No pude evitar preguntármelo.

"Lamento haber interrumpido tu entrenamiento mi pequeña, simplemente esto me tiene superado" se que lo que escuchaba era un sollozo profundo, su voz estaba totalmente rota.

"Pero… mi madre…." Sé que pude entenderlo, escuchaba el dolor de su corazón….lo escuchaba….estaba llorando porque…¿por una perdida grande?.

"Mi madre, murió…Kirilia…." Sentí como me abrazaba fuertemente por lo mismo. No se me ocurría que hacer, así que solo le devolví el abrazo. Tratando de animarlo un poco al menos.

No sabía el porqué, pero tal vez, desde ese momento comencé a sentir que podía confiar cada vez más en Katsu, quería que sonriera, quería que fuese feliz, aunque sea, quería darle felicidad.

Con mucho esfuerzo, conseguimos avanzar las medallas que quedaban, realmente nos costó trabajo, aunque, era extraño tuvimos un duelo en una de las ciudades. Para ese entonces, yo ya había evolucionado a Gardevoir.

Cuando vi al rival que me toco, me dejo sorprendida.

Tanto que Katsu me pidió no confiarme del todo, que tuviera cuidado.

No recuerdo que paso en ese combate, solo sé que desperté en el centro pokemon.

Ahí estaba Katsu observándome preocupado junto a mis compañeros.

"¿Qué me paso?" mire a todos mis amigos y compañeros, junto a mi entrenador que este ultimo parecía dudar si contestarme.

Escuche súbitamente a nuestro líder de equipo, al gran llamarada contestar mi pregunta "casi te matan, te dije que tuvieras cuidado con esos combates". Recuerdo que me dio un sermón bastante interesante.

Me preguntaba si esto estaría bien, tal vez es verdad, ese pokemon rival, era un Gallade, después de un rato Katsu me explico que era, al parecer era la contraparte masculina en sí de mí… pero era independiente al género al parecer.

Era fuerte, caballeroso, un buen oponente, pero al parecer era muy fuerte para mí, al menos de momento. Pero…¿Por qué vi en sus ojos una soledad y tristeza? ¿Por qué vi una agresividad que estaba protegiendo esa mirada? ¿Acaso no es feliz con su entrenadora?...

Por ahora, tendría que recuperarme, ya que mis heridas fueron de consideración, era imposible según mi entrenador que un Gallade conociera Guillotina, por poco y no me mataba.

Había algo raro en ese Gallade, lo descubriré, aunque tenga que desobedecer a Katsu.

Algo que si aprendí siendo una Gardevoir, es a investigar las cosas, por alguna razón no cuadro dentro de las Gardevoir normales.


	2. Inicio: Gallade

_**Nota: explico el porque hay un "punto de observación", es algo que "están en realidad recordando, pero de manera muy presente... se que suena conceptual mente muy mal pero es lo mejor que puedo explicar el como se lleva delante esta historia.**_

Destinos Paralelos, unidos por un hilo rojo

[Gallade] – **Punto de Observación**

 _"Mi amada princesa, sabía que en algún lugar te encontraría, sabía que algún día te volvería a ver, simplemente tenía que esperar a encontrarte. Aunque nuestro encuentro casi termina en tragedia, pero aun así, mi princesa, mi amada, te he de amar para el resto de mis días….seré tu fiel y orgulloso caballero, de tener una princesa tan poderosa como tú a mi lado"_

Recuerdo haberme unido al equipo de mi entrenadora como primer pokemon, curiosamente era raro considerar un Ralts como primer pokemon.

Pero eso no me hacia débil o fuerte, solo era un pokemon que daba todo de sí para poder contentar a mi entrenadora.

Recuerdo que su nombre era Yui, era una entrenadora bastante animada, a veces se desanimaba un poco porque los combates no salían como debían, pero aun así podía hacer que sonriera.

Con el tiempo, un tiempo antes de evolucionar a Kirilia, recuerdo que estábamos buscando compañeros para el viaje, habíamos tenido suerte con algunos de nuestros nuevos compañeros.

Aun así, el camino transcurrió. Los meses comenzaron a pasar, los meses seguían pasando, seguíamos creciendo en número en equipo, hasta que ocurrió un evento.

Bastante desagradable de recordar. Por cierto.

Esa ves recuerdo que nos había tocado un combate bastante nefasto contra un blaziken.

Esa vez conté con algo de desventaja, ya que el desgraciado contaba con movimientos tipo volador aparte del tipo lucha. Pero no me permití rendirme.

Sabía que ese blaziken tenía intenciones de mandarme por un largo tiempo al centro pokemon, pude escuchar a Yui gritarme, sabía que ese golpe me haría muchísimo daño.

Lo recibí, pero sentí una enorme ira que me invadió, solo sé que de la nada cambie de forma, al parecer había evolucionado, me encontraba como un Gallade.

"No lo puedo creer…." Sé que escuche a Yui completamente perpleja.

Escuche la siguiente orden "galladle, usa psicocorte!" por parte de mi entrenadora, sentí en mis brazos una fuerza, al atacar vi como mis ataques causaban daño al blaziken.

Fueron un par de ataques más, hasta que escuche a Yui preguntarme "Gallade, has aprendido algún ataque nuevo aparte de este? Si quieres úsalo" .

No sé que hice, pero sentí una enorme fuerza, ataque antes del que el blaziken pudiese usar un ataque tipo vuelo para golpearme. Sea lo que sea que hice, me dejo cansado, pero el pobre rival no la conto, cayó desmayado. Me sentía como si hubiera usado toda mi fuerza recién adquirida de golpe.

"A…boca…jarro…no me la puedo creer…." Yui seguía perpleja sin poderlo creer, recuerdo que mi equipo estaban todos animados viendo mi cambio e incluso parecían decirme que me veía excelente con esa apariencia nueva.

Aunque un día, mientras que viajábamos, íbamos a ir al día siguiente por la medalla de ese gimnasio, simplemente decidimos aceptar un duelo con un joven.

Cuando observe mi rival, ahí estaba, se parecía mucho a mí, pero ¿era una chica?.

Escuche a Yui llamarme, me dijo que era una Gardevoir.

La observe entendiendo, me di cuenta de algo, sabía que esa Gardevoir no iba a ser fácil.

Solo se, que recibí una sola vez su bola sombra.

Después de eso…no me detuve, hasta que no la deje inconsciente no pare, la ataque con todo lo que tuve. Inclusive para rematar, use mi ataque más nuevo, a bocajarro, dejándola inconsciente.

"Gallade… usaste toda tu fuerza?" pregunto mi entrenadora mirándome un poco asustada "por poco y la matas…" replico preocupada observando al otro entrenador.

¿Tan fuerte le pegue? Me dije mentalmente sin creérmelo, pero al observarla era verdad, tenia cortes y manchas de sangre…

"Oh….mierda…." fue lo único que dije sin podérmelo evitar.

Sabía que si me acercaba al entrenador y a esa Gardevoir me golpearían sus compañeros, solo sabía que me había excedido, después de todo, tuve el presentimiento que "Así" no se trata a una dama.

"Si seré bruto…. Debo parecer un mal educado" me dije mentalmente.

Sabía que esa chica la volvería a ver, sentía algo curioso….

Era capaz de hacerme enojar para pelear….

Pero a su vez me encantaba, había algo interesante en ella, algo que no sabía que era, pero sabía que era capaz de romper las reglas, con tal de volverla a ver.

Recuerdo romper las reglas una vez más, escape de la vista de mi equipo y entrenadora, decidí acercarme a donde estaba esa Gardevoir. Sonreí y me presente.

"Siento mucho mi forma bruta de presentarme" sonreí de manera arrepentida.

"¿Después de la paliza que me has dado, bestia?" escuche a la Gardevoir responderme.

"Vamos, no te enojes, te lo compensare, no fue intencional, solo seguí ordenes" sonreí animándola.

"Te vas a meter en problemas, nos vas a meter en problemas" sonrió la Gardevoir

"Pero sabes? No importa, no ahora" replico casi de forma casi rápida.

Cuando constate que Gardevoir se podía poner de pie, la invite a caminar afuera, había un lugar que vi mientras que estaba practicando con mi psicocorte, que tal vez le gustaría.

No era la gran cosa, pero era un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar al menos de momento.

Solo quería conocerla, había algo en ella que llamaba mi atención. Sus ojos no tenían un brillo normal, se veía como si hubiera pasado muchas cosas para llegar a donde está.

Tal vez haya sido un bruto, pero….aprendí gracias mi entrenadora a leer las emociones de los demás, se bien cuando están enojados, tristes, alegres, eufóricos o solamente lloran de la alegría.

Para ese momento sabia que nos estaban buscando, pero….

No me importaba, quería hablar con ella, solamente eso quería hacer.

Por el momento, es todo lo que quiero hacer, después no importa el lio que nos metamos con nuestros entrenadores, quería disculparme con ella, hablar con ella, había algo prohibido que me hacia acercarme más a ella.

Ignoro cuál es la razón, ignoro porque, solo sé que lo que estoy haciendo es por ella, simplemente es por ella y por estar con ella, al menos en este momento, un instante, un momento, aunque me regañe Yui, no me importa.

Igualmente lo Hare….¡Lo Hare!.


End file.
